Never
by xXBookNinjaXx
Summary: This is about a girl created by the gods to keep the mortals from acting as gods. A man has acted and insulted the gods, now La'vene must prove that you do NOT want to mess with the gods. Pls read and review I suck at summarys. rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Never_

**I hope you guys enjoy this it's kind of dark for what I usually write. Pls read and review.**

_ Mortals say never. A lot. Never set a fire to the tree, never say something you will regret, never make the gods angry because if you do, you will meet me. I am La'vene (La-vene) the god's enforcer, you may have heard of me before in the great battle against Da'lon (D-a-lon). The gods created me so that they could use me against the people if they where to lash out. I have the strength of a Persian army, the wits of all gods, and the beauty of Aphrodite. As young goddess I was very mischievous, I was scolded by many of my tutors and those of the higher rank. I had never been off of mount Olympus, I never interacted with the mortals I watched every day. But one day I was sent on a mission to defeat Da'lon, which you have heard of, to tell him that if he did not stop defying the gods he would pay, not with his life but with his pride and strength, but if he won he would be immortal. That day I had felt the rough touch of soil._

_ I saw it was the battle arena and there in the large fight was Da'lon. His face was covered in a mix of blood and sweat; his blond hair was now brown with mud and gore. The last man in the ring fell with a sword to the heart. Finally I heard Da'lon call out, "who shall challenge me now, who is worthy to take on me, the great Da'lon?" nobody called out, well, nobody mortal, but then again I'm not mortal. I stepped out brave and strong, he laughed an odd laugh saying. "This maid is the only person that will challenge me? Well?" his words conjured about 18 men. I replied, "I am no maid sir I am a warrior goddess and I have a message from the gods." the crowd laughed "I'm sorry, this __warrior goddess__ is the only person that will challenge me?" he mocked "and she has a message for me from the __gods,__" he spat on the word gods. But I told him the message anyway and his dark eyes now had anger and fear in them as he tried to cover them with mockery and laughter. This battle was not only going to be about physical strength._

_ The games went on for six days, every day Da'lon would try to defeat me but he failed, and every day I would win and another one of the 18 men would fall. On the last day it was just Da'lon and I, it was a fight to see, it took two days until the end. Da'lon made a strike and punctured my arm, the searing pain rushed up my arm and red colored my vision, but I fought, eventually I used the handle of my sword to hit Da'lon and he fell with a thud and a groan. I pounded my foot on his heaving chest and I than said, "I would kill you where you lay but I would be doing you a favor." I turned to the people in the crowd "this is the man who has disrupted the gods." I said hoping that my superiors would be pleased at my display. "Pitiful," I spat. "He has been beaten by a mere maid." My voice was thick with mockery. I let Da'lon go. Then he shook as he said, "this is no mere women, as she said earlier she is a warrior goddess" his face was full of fear then of unemotional realization but when the crowd laughed It took all I had not to smile and when the shame and full realization appeared, the look was priceless._

_ He fell with a dreadful cry of anguish and I walked away from the man they once called the great Da'lon as he lay as crippled as an elderly man on the blood soaked ground. _

**I hope you liked it! If you have any ideas for another chapter pls don't be afraid to tell me. You guys are great and don't forget to Read and Review. **


	2. AU note

OMGosh guys I just wanted to say thanks to 'Crazyla' and 'Your the best' for being my first two reviewers! I am currently working on my ninjago story and maybe a new story but if people give me ideas I may work on this. Thanks again!

-BookNinja


	3. AU note please read!

Hey everybody! *Dodges tomato* please don't kill me, I am so so so so so so so so SORRY! This is NOT a chapter; I just needed some help getting my priorities straight. So... I posted a poll on my page; it would help me so much if you voted! I wanted to tell you right now that 'Ninjago: a new enemy' almost has another chapter but the new 'Avengers' story has at least one chapter done so far, it's just up to you what I should focus on and what to update first. So PLEASE vote if you want more updates soon! If nobody votes I'm gonna be really sad and assume that you all hate me then stop writing. :-( Just kidding! I won't stop writing but I may not update for a long time without motivation.

Thanks a ton,

~BookNinja (Do ya like what I changed my name to?)

(For all those people who read this and don't vote... read my last sentence.)


End file.
